


What is a legacy?

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: Father-son duo travels the galaxy, kicking butt and snacking on froggies
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	What is a legacy?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-客家话 available: [遗产是什么？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483277) by [Readaholics_Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous)



**Author's Note:**

>  _"What is a legacy? It's planting trees in a garden you will never see."_  
>  \- Hamilton
> 
> 300 years in the future, Jedi Master Grogu Djarin travels the galaxy with his beloved son, Din. 
> 
> P.S. Grogu would have taken care of things if his son hadn't knocked him over lol.
> 
> check out my tumblr for more art --> https://its-not-a-pen.tumblr.com
> 
> \--------  
> Extras:  
> \- so I accidentally made myself very very sad thinking about how Din will never live to see Grogu reach adulthood, and it manifested as a 4-page-comic about how the ones we love never truely leave us if we keep their memories alive.  
> \- its about the cycle of love and parenthood, babey!!! *gross sobbing*  
> \- they're on Arvala, Grogu is taking his son to the place where he first met Din.  
> \- Grogurt is a Jedi AND Mandalorian (he's wearing beskar under that burlap sack of his) and he brings balance to the force or something and he's an A+ parent  
> \- all he wants to do is go on road trips and feed his son froggies  
> \- he has fully embraced his species tendancy to age into Weird Gremlins, and I respect that.  
> \- some rando @ Din Jr: Djarin? so are you related to Mand'alor the Reluctant, or Jedi Master Grogu?  
> \- Din Jr: yes  
> \- theres something so delightful about the name Din Djarin Jr


End file.
